I'm Flying
"I'm Flying" is a song performed in Barbie Live! in Fairytopia. It is the opening number to Act 1 of the musical, sung by Elina, the fairies and the pixies. "I'm Flying (Reprise)" is the finale song sung at the end of Act 2 of the musical by Elina and the cast. "I'm Flying" Lyrics Elina: Oh what a day The sun is shining Just like tomorrow and yesterday The sky is blue The garden's growing What a wonderful day to play What shall we do? Let's have a party! Pixies: Then climb a tree and play hide-and-seek Where should we go? How 'bout the meadow? Down by the creek, we're flying Pixies and fairies everywhere Far as the eye can see Sliding and gliding through the air... Elina: Not me... Pixie Girl (spoken): Tag, you're it! Try to catch me! Pixie Girl: I'll race you there You'll never catch me Elina: Oh yes I will Pixie Girl: No way, you're too slow! Elina: I'll race you both And also Bibble Pixies: Ready, set, go We're flying Whirling and twirling through the wind Racing across the sky Listen, Elina, meet us there Elina: I'll try... Pixie Boy (spoken) Catch me if you can! Oops, missed again! Pixies: Welcome to our Fairytopia This is a great place to be Ask any fairy who's here and they'll agree Where else do lilies and daffodils Grow up to be ten feet tall? All of us think life is perfect Elina: Well, almost all (spoken) Pixie Girl: Hey, what do you call a fairy without wings? Pixie Boy: Nothing? Pixie Girl: Yeah, who'd want to call a wingless fairy? Pixies: Endless adventure fill our days Nothing but endless fun There's not a single thing we'd change Elina: Well, I can think of one "I'm Flying (Reprise)" Lyrics Elina: Well look at me I finally got 'em I got my wings, I've waited so long I can't believe I really got 'em I sure feel like I belong Cast: Who would've thought? It's quite amazing. So give her room She's gonna take flight A minute more And she'll be floating into the night Elina: I'm trying Cast: Can't wait to see her zooming by Tall as the highest plant Soon we will see her touch the sky Elina: I can't Cast: Lift a wing And then the other Now raise your head and hold it like so Just one more thing Look to the sky and let yourself go Elina: I'm trying Can't seem to get the hang of this No matter how I try Flying is just too hard to do Goodbye Cast: Think what a hero you were today Look how you rescued the town You made Laverna and all her men back down All of your friends here believe in you Flying may be touch, but still We know you'll do it Elina (spoken): Oh no Cast: Oh yes Elina (spoken): No way Cast: We say you will! Well, la-di-da! Look at Elina! Elina: My heart is pounding Cast: That never ends Elina: I can't believe I really did it Thanks to my friends, I'm flying! Oh boy, oh boy Oh, what a feeling To race the wind and go with the flow A perfect day A perfect ending Cast: Look at her glow Elina: I'm flying! Cast: Here is the lesson to be learned No matter who you are Just be the best that you can be And that will take you far And that will take you far And that will take you far! Videos Category:Barbie Live in Fairytopia Music Category:Barbie Live in Fairytopia Category:Music